The Way I Loved You
by AmaranteReikaChan
Summary: One mistake led to him walking out on her life, and now everything her new boyfriend does just seems to remind her more and more of him. SaiIno KibaIno


**The Way I Loved You**

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Wrote this story a long time ago, I just finally decided to put it up. Just a heads up that the story isn't written in chronological order so I hope it doesn't confuse anyone. Let me know if it does or if certain parts need any TLC and I'll see what I can do.  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I lay no claim to any of the characters in the story except for Azami's name, her existence isn't my doing I just named her. All other characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto and Shonen Jump. I also don't own The Way I Loved You (Taylor Swift does) or King of Wishful Thinking by Go West.**

**SUMMARY: One mistake led to him walking out on her life, and now everything her new boyfriend does just seems to remind her more and more of him.  
**

* * *

**He is sensible and so incredible and all my single friends are jealous**

"Wow. You know something Ino? I cannot believe I never considered dating Sai. He is like the best boyfriend you could ask for." Sakura mused aloud from her laying position across the end of Ino's bed.

"Why do you say that?" Ino asked, braiding Hinata's hair.

"He's perfect." She explained. "He's always willing to drop any plans he has to be with you, no matter what they are, and not once do I ever remember hearing him get short with you."

"You know, I agree with Sakura." Tenten chimed in from her position on the bedroom floor, painting her nails. "Neji's a great boyfriend, and I love him to pieces, but he's nowhere near as gentle as Sai is with you."

"Yeah, I guess you guys are right." Ino mumbled half-heartedly. "He is a pretty good boyfriend..."

* * *

"Kiba is such an arsehole sometimes." Ino muttered distastefully as she flopped herself down on the couch.

"Why?" Hinata asked quietly. "What did he do?"

"He thought that buying me flowers with _my _discount is an adequate birthday present."

"You're kidding?" Tenten muttered in disbelief. If Neji ever did that to her he would be heading directly to the hospital to acquire treatment for multiple weapons-inflicted wounds.

"Nup." Ino answered. "Sometimes I even wonder if he knows what the word boyfriend means."

"If there is one thing I know," Sakura said to Ino, "It is that you can keep him. There's certainly no jealousy on my part."

"You can't be too hard on him." Hinata defended her friend. "Ino, it is your first birthday since you've gotten together."

"Well, I guess you do have a bit of a point..." Ino pondered.

**He says everything I need to hear and it's like I couldn't ask for anything better**

"It's not your fault." Sai reassured Ino as they sat on a bench in the park, after an argument between her and Sakura had turned a little too spiteful. "Sakura might be a close friend of mine but I still know she shouldn't have said that. It was completely uncalled for."

Ino sniffed and wiped away the tear that was running down her cheek. "Thanks Sai, I needed that."

Sai put his arm around her shoulder and squeezed it comfortingly. "I'll talk to her if you want."

Ino smiled weakly. "I'd like that."

"I hate nothing more than to see you upset." He pulled her head in to rest against his shoulder.

Ino's heart broke just a little at his comment. "I don't deserve you."

* * *

"You are such a bitch sometimes." Kiba looked at Ino's expression and rolled his eyes. "And stop your damn crying you're the one who started it."

"I did not!" She cried indignantly.

"Yes you did." Kiba frowned when, despite his previous order, the tears continued to stream down her cheeks. "You know, I might actually care if you had a reason to be upset."

Ino shot him a look that would make even Ibiki quiver. "You are the worst boyfriend ever."

"Well sorry if I'm not going to pamper you for throwing a tantrum and wallowing in self-pity."

**He opens up my door and I get into his car and he says you look beautiful tonight, and I feel perfectly fine**

"You're looking beautiful today Ino." Sai said with a smile after she walked into her parent's lounge room to meet her awaiting boyfriend.

The blonde smiled sweetly at the compliment. "Why thank you."

Sai stood, walked over to her, and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Just like every other day." He turned to bid her parents farewell before looking back to her. "Are you ready?"

Ino took the arm that he offered her delicately. "Absolutely."

When the couple had arrived at the restaurant Sai smiled down at his date with his eyes pressed closed, holding the door open for her. "Ladies first."

Ino forced herself to smile.

* * *

"Okay, so meet you there at seven?" Kiba finalised.

"What!" Ino exclaimed in horror. "No! Kiba, you're supposed to pick me up from my house."

Kiba raised his brow. "Why would I do that? That's like the opposite side of town from my house."

"You don't _meet up_ at a date!" Ino informed him. "Everyone knows that! The guy has to pick the girl up from her house. What if something were to happen to me on the way there?"

Kiba shrugged. "You're a kunoichi, you can defend yourself."

"Kiba!"

He sighed in defeat. "Fine."

Kiba flew the door open as he strolled into the restaurant, leaving it to close behind him. Ino halted abruptly when the door came flying back and almost hit her in the face.

"KIBAA!"

Kiba sighed and turned around. "What now?"

"You're supposed to hold the door open for me! Does the term '_ladies first'_ not mean anything to you?" She placed her hands on her hips to emphasise her displeasure.

Kiba smirked. "I was thinking more along the lines of age before beauty."

Ino blinked. "Wait a second, was that... a compliment?"

**But I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain**

"DAMMIT KIBA!" Ino yelled at Kiba's retreating form. "Are you ever going to grow up? AND MAYBE BECOME SOMEWHAT SENSIBLE!"

Kiba turned around and growled at her, the rain pelting against them flattening their hair against their faces. "I don't know. Maybe I'll become sensible THE DAY YOU STOP BEING A TEMPERAMENTAL BITCH!"

"Well that's better than being a dog." She growled back through gritted teeth.

"I don't know how you were raised, but bitches are female dogs where I come from."

"Are you suggesting I'm a DOG?"

"You call me one often enough, so why shouldn't you be one?"

Ino threw her hands up in the air signalling that the peak of her anger had been met. "That's it. I've had enough of this. I'm out of here." She turned around and started stomping away from him. Only to have him run after her, grab her by the wrist, and spin her around to face him.

"No." He pulled her closer to him and kissed her, Ino making no move to stop him. "As far as I'm concerned, you're not going anywhere while I'm still around."

**And it's 2am and I'm cursing your name**

Ino awoke to the dreadful sound of knocking on her window. She looked at the clock, growling in annoyance, it read 2:08 am. "Curse you Kiba." She slid out of bed, scuffled over to the window and opened it in a huff, then glared at her boyfriend. "What do you want? This had better be good. I just got to sleep."

"Happy anniversary!" He beamed joyously.

Her eyes narrowed dangerously. "You're two hours too late."

"Hey," Kiba pouted apologetically, "I just got back from a mission. I came as fast as I could. You know I'm really sorry that I missed it."

Ino stared at him for a few minutes in silence before finally sighing in defeat. "Fine, you're forgiven. But you have to make it up to me."

"No problem. I've got the whole day to make it up to you." He grinned toothily, pulling a present out from his pocket and holding it out to her. "Starting with this."

**You're so in love that you act insane and that's the way I loved you**

Ino was shocked to say the least. The last thing she'd expected to see today was Inuzuka Kiba squatting in her backyard amongst all the flowers, attempting to set up a tent (whilst trying to avoid said flowers) and pressing something into the ground, all at the same time. Ino chuckled as the tent sprung out and hit him in the face. He was usually quite good at setting up tents, but for some reason he didn't seem to be able to do it today. Not that she was complaining, it was a pretty amusing sight to see.

"What are you doing?"

Kiba grinned up at her. "Camping here until you say yes."

She furrowed her brow. "To what?"

"The question I'm writing." He looked back down to the ground and continued pressing objects into the soil. Ino started to walk closer to him, curious as to what he was lettering. "I was going to grow flowers to write it with, but then I got impatient and just used the seeds instead."

Ino laughed. "Did you even plant them?"

Kiba paused and lifted his gaze to hers. "No. I couldn't wait that long." He finished pushing the seeds into the ground and waved her over. "You can see it now," she walked over and stood behind him, looking over his shoulder at the question before her, "so what do you say?"

She looked at the question again; he'd pressed seeds into the soil to spell out the words 'will you go out with me?'

Ino sighed, purposefully taking her time to answer. "I don't know... the thought of having you living out in my backyard for the rest of eternity is tempting... But, I think I'll have to go for the option where you're not camping out at my house."

Kiba smiled. That was a good enough yes for him.

**Breakin' down and coming undone, it's a roller coaster kinda rush**

Ino tucked her knees under her chin and hugged her legs. "I hate being a kunoichi."

"Hey, hey." Kiba rubbed her cheek comfortingly. "Where's that coming from?" He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and she snuggled closer to him.

"Every week I work with babies, I deliver them. And with every one, the first time you look into their cute face you see the innocence, the helplessness." She looked up at the Inuzuka wistfully. "Kiba, you and I, and everyone else, we are all killing those babies. With every person we kill, they were all babies once, so innocent, and so helpless..."

Kiba chuckled sardonically. "Well they're certainly not innocent and helpless when we kill them."

"Kiba." Ino frowned at him, impression displayed nowhere on her porcelain features.

Kiba dropped his gaze to the ground, like a deer caught in the headlights. "Sorry."

"Every time I look into their faces I can't help but wondering," Ino continued, "what is so vulnerable will one day learn how to kill, and be killed. I can't stand the thought of taking someone's life when someone out there, their mother, gave birth to them, looked into their eyes and fell in love with them."

"That's why you smile isn't it?" Kiba looked into her rueful eyes. "I remember you told me once; you smile before killing because it's the last thing they'll ever see." He chuckled. "And even the most evil of men deserve to see a pretty smile before they die, don't they?" Ino couldn't help herself. She smiled slightly, her eyes glistening in the sun. "There's that smile." Kiba praised. Then, just as quickly as it had come, the smile disappeared again.

"I should've just gone with the kid dream of marrying a prince or becoming famous."

Kiba grinned. "But then you never would have started dating me."

"Touché."

**And I never knew I could feel that much and that's the way I loved you**

"Kiba!" Ino ran into Kiba on her way home to the flower shop and very quickly became concerned over how distraught he was acting. "What's wrong?"

He gulped, then took a deep breath to calm himself. "Aka-Akamaru."

"Why... what happened? Is he hurt?" The only response she received was him beginning to tremble. "Where is he?"

Kiba gulped again. "Vet... Hana."

She threw her arm around his lower back and squeezed reassuringly. "We'll go see him then." Kiba eyed her warily. "Relax, he'll be fine. I know it."

He looked at her very disbelievingly. Ino only smiled at him comfortingly, hugging him tighter. She had a sudden desire in which she felt she had to comfort him and make sure everything turned out okay. She wasn't used to this feeling; it was an odd one to be exact. Sure she mothered Shikamaru and Chouji from time to time but this one was different. There was less of the mother instinct and more of the protective.

One thing she did know was that he seemed to be very much on her protective side.

**He respects my space**

"Why haven't you ever kissed me?" Ino questioned her boyfriend dismally. They had been dating for nearly a month and in that entire time not once had he made an attempt to, or shown any wish to, kiss her.

Sai looked at her in shock. "I don't want to violate you."

Ino frowned in confusion. She had no idea how that was even logical. "How would you be violating me?"

"If you didn't want me to kiss you," Sai reasoned, "I'd be invading your personal space."

Ino dropped her gaze to the ground to avoid his.

* * *

"Haven't you ever heard of personal space?" Ino grumbled in annoyance after Kiba practically rolled on top of her and kissed her. Here she was contentedly enjoying being in her own personal bubble, lying on the grass and watching the stars when the man beside her decided that he wanted to interrupt that by rolling over and claiming her lips as his property.

"What?" Kiba smirked challengingly; Ino sensed absolutely no trace of remorse in either his expression or tone. "Don't you like me kissing you?"

"No, I mean yes, I mean I just don't appreciate the way you kiss me whenever you damn well please."

The only response she received was Kiba bending down and pressing his lips to hers another time. "Do you still think that?"

"Yes." She stated pointedly. He tried again. Ino resisted the urge to thwack him over the head.

"What about now?" She nodded. He kissed her one more time. "And now?"

Ino sighed in partial defeat. "You're not going to stop are you?"

Kiba shook his head stubbornly. "Not until you've changed your mind."

"That could be a while."

Kiba grinned goofily. "I was hoping on it."

**And never makes me wait**

"Sai! You're early again!" Ino exclaimed in defeat as she neared the exact spot that she and her boyfriend had agreed to meet up. She herself was nearly 30 minutes earlier than when they had decided to meet, and it seemed that every time they agreed on a time and place Sai arrived before her. So, she had gradually been getting there earlier and earlier to try and beat him, however she was just about ready to give up. No matter how early she came he was always there before her. She no longer believed that she would be able to get there before him...

"Of course I am." Sai replied cheerfully. "I have to arrive before you, I can't make you wait. I wouldn't be much of a gentleman if I did. Would I?"

"I guess not." They started to walk towards their destination when a thought struck Ino's mind. "Sai... do you think, that maybe we'd be able to do something different for our next date? I mean, I just feel like we always do the same old thing."

Sai smiled. "Sure, if that's what you want. Just name where you want to go or what you want to do and we'll do it."

Ino dropped her gaze to the ground with a sigh. She knew she might be asking too much and that she should just be happy with what she's got, but sometimes – just sometimes – she wished Sai would be a little more spontaneous. That arrangements or locations of dates weren't always left up to her to decide. Then there might be a little surprise every now and then.

* * *

"Gah! Kiba. You're late again." Ino glared at the Inuzuka as he walked up to her. "If you are late to _one_ more date. I swear, I will kill you."

"I know," he waved his hands about in defence, "but I have a good reason this time, I promise."

She folded her arms across her chest. "State your case."

"Well," he scratched the back of his head sheepishly, trying to think of how to word this right, "we always seem to go out for dates involving food, and since we've done it so many times it's kind of lost its appeal. So I set up our own date instead."

She smiled. "So where are we going?"

"Ah! You have to close your eyes."

"We're here." Kiba removed his hands from their position covering Ino's eyes.

A gasp escaped Ino's lips as she took in the scene before her. "A picnic! You went through all this trouble for me?" She stared at the picnic set up in front of her, amongst a field of flowers. Then something about the picnic basket made her anxious, she eyed Kiba uneasily. She knew of his distinct lack in culinary skills. "You didn't cook it did you?"

Kiba chuckled in response. "No, I managed to get Hana to do it. On the condition of course that I have to do all her housework duties for the rest of the week."

Ino frowned. "That doesn't sound like Hana."

"Yeah... well, it is kind of one of her busiest weeks in the year." Kiba defended.

"Thanks Kiba I love you!" Ino cried after she took in the sight before her another time. She then flung herself at him, squeezing him to death in a bear hug.

"Now you'd better eat up!" Kiba ordered through laughter. "Otherwise I'm doing double the load of housework for nothing."

"Okay." She chuckled. "Let's dig in."

**And he calls exactly when he says he will**

"Are you psychic?" The sheer randomness of her statement took Sai completely off guard. "Well it's either that or you have the most impeccable timing in the world." Ino explained from the other end of the phone.

"Why do you say that?"

"It's seems to be that you always manage to ring me seconds after I've entered the door." Ino said with a smile. It was true; she had just walked into the house and closed the door behind her when the phone started ringing.

"Good timing I guess." Sai replied.

"You've never once been late for anything; in person or on the phone." Ino said in awe. "You've never stood me up – which mind you, I'm not complaining about. And you've never been even a minute later calling than you said you would."

"I can't make you wait." Sai replied. "You're the leading lady in my life."

Ino bit down on her lip to stop it from trembling. Sai frowned when all he heard from her side of the line was silence.

"Ino?" She could hear the concern in his voice, which just panged her heart even more.

"Sai, I have to go." She blurted hastily.

"Oh okay." He didn't try and hide the shock and disappointment in his voice. "I'll call you later."

"Bye." She squeezed her eyes shut tightly, biting down harder on her bottom lip.

"Bye." Sai replied, then he hung up.

* * *

"Kiba, I've been waiting by the phone for you to call for hours." Ino complained when her boyfriend finally dialled her number.

"Well don't wait." He replied. "There are other women in my life you know."

Ino gasped. "That's a great statement to make to your girlfriend."

"Well it's true. I have a mum and a sister. They need me for things as well." Ino couldn't disagree with that logic. They talked for a couple of minutes before Ino heard her mother calling for her.

"I have to go." She mumbled. "Parents have decided I need to eat dinner again."

"But we only just started talking." Kiba whinged. Ino could hear the pout in his voice.

"Well we wouldn't have this problem," she teased, "if you'd have called when you said you would."

"So this is my fault now is it?"

"Of course it is." She replied playfully.

"Ino!" Inoichi's bellow resounded from the dining room, far more agitated in tone than her mother's.

"I really have to go." Ino stated dejectedly as she stood from her bed and slowly began making her way to her bedroom door. "Dinner's going to get cold."

"Well I'm not hanging up until you hang up." There was a distinct tinge of cockiness and challenge in his voice.

"I'm not hanging up first." Ino countered stubbornly.

"Well neither am I."

"Hang up." She commanded.

"No you hang up."

"No you—" The line went dead. Ino gasped. He did not just hang up on her. She ran out to the kitchen to complain to her mother about her boyfriend's nerve when she saw the horrific sight. Her dad was standing by the kitchen phone with the cord in his hands, detached from the wall.

"Dad!" Ino screeched in horror as she sprinted to him, snatched the cord, and abruptly plugged it back in just in time for the phone to ring again. She quickly answered it. "Kiba?"

"You hung up." He accused.

"No my dad unplugged it."

"Oh." Kiba said in shocked realisation. "Well that's all I wanted to say. You can go eat now."

"Bye." Inoichi rolled his eyes at his daughter's giddy smile and the way she was twisting the cord around her finger.

"After you." Kiba ordered.

"No you."

Kiba sighed. "We'll hang up together. On the count of three. One... two—"

"I love you." Ino interjected hastily.

"Three." They both hung up.

**He's close to my mother, talks business with my father**

"That's a very nice painting you have Azami-san. Do you like artwork?" Sai commented upon noticing a rather intricate painting hanging from the wall in the Yamanaka's dining room. He, Ino and her mother had been sitting and chatting at the table.

Ino's mother chuckled at Sai's comment. "I'm nothing more than a collector. I'm a hopeless artist myself."

"I'd be happy to make something for you if you like." Sai suggested. Ino suddenly felt like the oxygen in the room was becoming limited.

"Sai that would be absolutely wonderful, I'd love to display one of your works."

Inoichi walked into the kitchen to find his wife, daughter, and her boyfriend sitting at the table. Sai and Azami were looking towards the painting on the wall, whereas Ino was staring down at the tablecloth.

"Dear," Azami exclaimed joyously, "you'll never guess what Sai just promised to do. He promised to paint us a painting. Wouldn't that be lovely?" The oxygen started to become so scarce that Ino felt like she was suffocating.

"That is awfully nice of you Sai." Inoichi said appreciatively.

Ino had to leave the room for air.

* * *

"Kiba!" Ino ran after him, only stopping for a breather once she'd successfully gotten him to halt. "Where are you going?"

"Home." He muttered.

"But you can't." She pleaded in desperation.

"Why not?" He demanded. "Your parents hate me."

"Don't be ridiculous. They don't hate you."

"Ah." He looked at her as though she was stupid. Had she just missed the past half an hour? "Yes they do."

"They'll learn to love you. Just like I did." She smiled coyly as she took his hand and laced her fingers through his. "Soon enough they'll start to warm up to you and they'll begin to see what I see."

"My family never had to warm up to you." He grumbled in annoyance.

"That's because I'm a woman. You're mum would be content with you bringing home any girl so long as they're not infertile." Kiba pondered this for a moment. It wasn't completely true, but it was pretty correct. Tsume was fairly tolerating when it came to who her kids dated. "And if it really bothers you that much we can eat dinner at your house instead of mine."

Kiba stared at her in shock. Ino had asked her parents if she could bring her boyfriend around for dinner. If neither of them were there to eat the food he was presuming they would get rather furious. "But won't your parents get mad if you're not there after you said—"

She pressed her finger to his lips to silence him. "I can deal with them. And besides, I'm going to eat wherever you're eating. Whether they like it or not. It's their own fault for making you want to leave."

**He's charming and endearing and I'm comfortable**

Ino had always envisioned herself ending up with a handsome, sensitive, sensible and intelligent gentleman when she was younger; her prince charming. Someone who always tended to her needs, did his possible best to please her, gave her the whole world if she asked for it, and was approved of by both her parents.

Sai seemed to fit the bill perfectly.

However, she had also always envisioned herself ending up with a dark, rugged, impulsively wild and unbelievably loyal madcap; her anything-but-the-stereotypical prince charming. Someone who was as untameable as the wind, tried to please her only when it pleased him to, gave her a shovel when she asked for a pond, and couldn't care less what her parents – or anyone for that matter – thought of him.

It was her little girl fantasy, you could say, that the two would have it out in a duel to see who would win her affection.

The funny thing was, it was always her not-so-prince-charming that won out in the end.

**But I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain**

"Don't Kiba, don't." Kiba's gaze dropped to the ground, turning muddier and sludgier by the second. It hadn't rained in Konoha for a long time; obviously the earth was making up for lost time by sucking it all up now. "Don't go on this mission."

Kiba turned around to face her; she was crying again.

"Relax." He shot her a self-assured smile; in Ino's eyes it was hollow and deceiving. "Everything will be fine."

"I can't bear to lose you." She choked out between sobs.

Kiba turned away from her again, willing himself to just leave already. But he couldn't. "Nothing is going to go wrong. I'll be back for you, I promise."

"Coming back doesn't count if you're not alive!" She cried in despair.

An uncomfortable silence drifted between them. Kiba stared in the direction of the village gates.

"You don't think I'm strong enough." He muttered.

"It's not that." Ino whispered, almost inaudibly, at his back. "It's too dangerous, for anyone."

"I'll be fine. Just you wait and see." He turned back around and closed the distance between them, embracing her in a hug. "I'll come back," He kissed her forehead, "_alive_. You've got my word for it." He chuckled. "Naruto's rubbed off on everyone around here; I don't go back on my word."

Kiba kissed her on the lips before starting to walk away. "I love you."

The rain landed on Ino's face, washing away her tears as they fell.

**And it's 2am and I'm cursing your name**

Ino sat in the hospital room staring at the bed in front of her, her hands clenched in her lap. The only light in the room was being radiated from the small lamp on the bedside table. At 2:40 in the morning, she wasn't even supposed to be there. Visiting hours had ended hours ago.

She figured there must be some perks to working in this department.

The silence she was surrounded with was maddening, you could hear a pin drop it was so quiet. It just made her want to scream at the top of her lungs.

"I swear Kiba;" she whispered, not wanting to corrupt the silent atmosphere around her, and doubting her ability to speak at a normal volume without choking, "as soon as you wake up I am going to kill you."

Her vision of the bed in front of her and the body tucked tightly in it became blurry as tears swelled in her eyes and threatened to spill. If he ever dared to go off on another mission and come back in a coma he was going to be in trouble. He just had to wake up first.

The tears started rolling down her cheeks and dropping onto the white bed sheets. "Just... wake up. P-please. You have to." She flopped forward onto the bed, sobbing into her arms. "Curses Kiba. I told you not to go. You idiot. You're a big fat stupid foolhardy pigheaded idiot."

**You're so in love that you act insane and that's the way I loved you**

Ino made deliberate attempts to distance herself from Kiba at one of the Konoha twelve's not-quite-frequent-enough outings, opting to sit the farthest away from him as she possibly could. Her actions didn't go unnoticed by any of the group of friends who all exchanged glances; some knowing, some confused, and some questioning. They might not have known why, but it was evident to all of them that Ino was most definitely mad at Kiba.

Naruto looked from Ino at the other end of the group – giggling over something one of the other girls had said – to Kiba sitting beside of him.

"What _did_ you do?" He questioned in wonderment.

"Nothing." Kiba grumbled. "At least not that I know of."

"Isn't that usually when half the problems with women arises." Shikamaru noted, at least in his experience it was. "When we've apparently done nothing."

"So what are you going to do?" Naruto asked after a moment's pause.

Kiba seemed to consider his question for a few seconds before remarking; "Well I guess there's only one thing I can do."

He stood and slowly started taking steps in her direction, attracting the attention of the entire group. He came to a standstill before Ino, took a deep breath, and crouched down in front of her. Kiba gulped. She did not look impressed.

He pressed his eyes shut, mustered up his courage, then looked her square in the eyes before beginning to sing to the tune of Barney's 'I Love You' song.

"I love you, I swear I do, these puppy eyes are as big as they can get, with an apologetic hug," he wrapped his arms around her and squeezed tightly, "and a kiss from me to you," he pressed his lips against hers, "won't you say you love me too?" His voice had dropped to barely even a whisper adding nothing but emphasis to the pleading look in his eyes.

Ino was grinning goofily, which in Kiba's opinion was a good sign.

"Say it!" Naruto yelled his prompt.

"I love you too." She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and hugged him until his cheek was pushing against hers, "even your untune-ness."

"I believe the correct terminology is out of tune."

Ino giggled. "You are insane."

He tackled her to the ground causing more giggles to erupt. "Only for you baby."

**Breakin' down and coming undone, it's a roller coaster kinda rush**

Ino sat curled up on her bed, staring at the phone in front of her. Nights could drag out for so long sometimes. She hugged her legs closer to her chest and buried her face in her knees. Not only did it feel like eternity until the first ray of light broke dawn but it also felt so cold. An odd feeling indeed when it's not like she was unaccustomed to sleeping alone in her bed. She didn't remember ever even having had another soul in it with her. Except for maybe Sakura, when they were kids and she'd slept over.

This was how it always felt; every time after she and Kiba had a fight. The darkness of the night was suffocating, as was the quiet. The reason she was always awake during the night after they had a fight was simple. They'd come to the agreement, fairly early on in their relationship that they wouldn't go to sleep after a fight, not until it was resolved. The reasoning was that they would eventually become so tired and desperate for sleep that one of them would apologise in order for them to get any rest before the long day at work.

It had always worked quite well as far as they were concerned. Having the rule that they weren't allowed to sleep simply provided them with the opportunity and time to mull over the argument and how petty it really was. During this time they had the chance to work out just who was right and ponder over how the issue could be solved. The only step left was that one of them would always ring the other and start the ball rolling.

Tsume had once likened their methods to an old married couple.

Ino jumped at the sound of the phone buzzing, snatching it up before the second ring. "K-Kiba?"

"We need sleep. You were right. We'll talk about this tomorrow."

"Okay."

**And I never knew I could feel that much, and that's the way I loved you**

Ino spun around in a circle, loving the way her dress twirled with her and her hair blew in the soft breeze. She continued this action a couple of times, even closing her eyes and turning her face towards the sky.

Kiba watched her – sitting on the grass, the only light being radiated from the stars and the full moon – captivated by the simple way she moved.

When she eventually came to a stop she looked down at Kiba, a grin spread from ear to ear. Overtaken by dizziness she stumbled and fell to the ground next to him. He looked down at her and smiled at the way the moonlight fell on her.

"You like dancing don't you?"

"Yup." She giggled as she rolled off her back onto her stomach, propping herself up on her elbows. "I like many things. I like the stars, I like custard, I like Akamaru... but... you wanna know something?" she bit down on her bottom lip teasingly.

He leaned closer to her. "What?"

"I love you." She left a swift peck on his lips before rolling back and grinning again. She'd never really loved any of her boyfriend's before. She might have thought she did at the time, but in reality it was nothing more than a crush.

Kiba moved and started to stand, holding his hand out to Ino.

"May I have this dance?"

She smiled in response, placing her dainty and delicate hand in his rough and tanned one. It was an unbelievable contrast in every way: his hand and hers. Yet, as contrasting as they were they fit perfectly together. "Why certainly."

**He can't see the smile I'm faking and my heart's not breaking cause I'm not feeling anything at all**

Sai was kind and compassionate, that was something Ino would never deny. He was giving and selfless. He had all these good qualities and yet, she wasn't quite sure why she felt so downcast when it came to all things related to him.

There was no spark when he touched her, and nothing clicked inside of her when he kissed her lips. She felt no shivers run down her spine when he spoke to her, never felt her heart skip a beat when he said her name, and her knees never became weak when he looked in her direction. She never found herself getting excited over a date or chance to see him, or anticipating his calls. When he smiled she never felt the infectious urge to smile along with him. Whenever she was with her friends she found herself wanting to avoid the topic of Sai as a conversation, always changing it to something else if someone brought him up.

The problem was, the things she wasn't feeling were all things she'd felt before. Back when she had still felt something. Unlike now, when her heart was empty, her soul was barren, and her thoughts emotionless.

Those closer to her could see the difference in her behaviour, but chose to remain silent. Her mother knew, simply by the fact her daughter never talked of him. Her father saw, day in and day out how she threw herself into her work, there seemed to be nothing distracting her. When it came down to it, all they wanted was to see their daughter happy.

Sakura could see by watching their interaction. It was apparent to Shikamaru in the way she was continuously annoying him more often than she used to. Chouji was almost certain he never saw her smile anymore, nothing real and genuine anyway.

All five of them could see the fake and forced smile she gave Sai, as though she wanted nothing more than to frown. And it pained them to see her so miserable.

**And you were wild and crazy / just so frustrating, intoxicating**

"Come my fair maiden and we'll ride together on the back of my _noble_ steed into the sunset." Kiba said proudly from his position on the back of Akamaru. He pointed out into the sunset.

She laughed. "And the destination?"

Kiba turned and eyed her blankly, aghast at how obvious he thought the answer was. "As I said: the sunset."

"We'll be chasing it for a long time."

"The pot of gold on the other side of the rainbow then. Now hop on."

Ino complied and slipped onto Akamaru's back right behind Kiba. He then tapped the back of Akamaru's neck and the dog leaped up, resulting in Ino being sent sprawling backwards to the ground in a painful thud.

"Kiba! Can't you be a little more careful?" She cried in frustration, dusting off the dirt from herself. Kiba hopped off of Akamaru and crawled closer to her, stopping with his face inches from hers.

"Sorry," he looked at her apologetically, "I forgot you're not used to riding dog-back."

Ino's breath caught in her throat as she looked up at him. He just looked so damn intoxicating in the sunset. "You've really got to stop looking like that."

He frowned in confusion. "Like what?"

"How are the girls supposed to stop themselves from becoming inebriated by your charm if they get drunk by looking at you?"

"Baby," Kiba grinned lopsidedly, "you're the only one who gets drunk from looking at me."

**Complicated, got away by some mistake and now**

"We need to talk." Ino said crossly as she came up behind her boyfriend.

"About?" Kiba met her gaze apathetically.

"Something I heard."

Kiba sighed. He knew it was never good when Ino heard _things_. She always seemed to be too easily affected when it came to stupid rumours in his personal opinion. "Well this will be good."

"I heard through the grapevine," she placed her hands on her hips stiffly, "something about you and another woman."

"Well gee," Kiba muttered in annoyance, he had a good idea where this was going, "I do know a number of women. What is this something you speak of?"

Ino glared at him pointedly. "You know what I mean."

Kiba growled. "So it's as I thought. I just figured you might have a little more trust in me that's all."

"Are you even going to deny it?"

"Why should I make something out of nothing by denying an action that never occurred?"

"That isn't what I was told."

Kiba stood up and towered over her. "You're a very accusative person, did you know that? And you know what; maybe I shouldn't even date you if you're so easily affected by stupid rumours."

"Tell me," Ino poked him in the chest, "is there another woman."

"I shouldn't even have to answer that question and you shouldn't even be thinking it." He looked away from her before turning back, angrier than before. "Although you've never really thought much have you so I shouldn't have expected you to start now."

"I think more often than you do." Ino scowled.

"Well you obviously don't if you think I'd ever cheat on you." It was a pretty stupid accusation to make. If there was one thing the Inuzuka was famous for it was loyalty.

"Is that a no then?"

"I cannot believe you." He threw his hands up in the air in exasperation before turning and stomping away from her. "I'm out of here. Have a nice life."

"Wait a second," Ino did a double take, "are you breaking up with me?"

"I don't know," Kiba glared back over his shoulder at her, "why don't you just _think_ about it?"

"Kiba! Can't we talk about this?"

"Already have."

Ino gawked as she watched him walking away from her. She couldn't help feeling she'd just made the biggest mistake of her life.

**I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain**

Ino lay in her bed staring out the window at the night sky. For some reason as of late, her nights were all sleepless due to her brain working in overdrive. No matter how hard she tried to stop it, it continued to run through scenes, memories, and what could have been. She'd never felt so torn in her life, of that she was sure. It felt as though she was being ripped apart from the inside out.

She knew for a fact she should be happy with Sai, he deserved as much. He tended to her every need, he made special attempts to make her happy, and never got snappy with her. He loved her, and she should love him in return. But regardless of how many times she had told herself to or tried to fall in love with him it wouldn't work.

Every time she tried she found her mind wandering elsewhere – to what things used to be like. To red tattoos and piercing eyes that could stay locked on her for hours, to brown, unruly hair so soft between her fingers, and sleepless nights where she felt like the world was crashing in around her just because she hadn't heard his voice. He could be as rough as the wind, but he could also be as gentle as a small breeze.

The truth was; they'd screamed and they'd fought, but they'd always kiss and make up in the end.

All except for one time.

Now Ino craved the verbal battles and the sheer challenge of _dis_agreement. Things she never got with being with Sai.

It was a battle of strength, will, mind, and wits.

Things were chaotic, emotionally draining and senseless, but they were the way it was supposed to be.

**It's 2am and I'm cursing your name**

"Damn you Kiba. I can't believe you're making me do this." Ino muttered to herself as she walked the streets of Konoha, through the ever familiar route to her boyfriend's house. She could not believe she was about to do this, at two in the morning no doubt. She hesitated at the door to his apartment and was just about to turn around and go straight back home when she willed her feet to stay. She had come here with a purpose, and that purpose she would fulfil. No matter how hard it seemed to do.

She knocked on the door.

Shuffling could be heard from inside the apartment and less than half a minute later the door was opened.

"Ino?" Sai stared at her in shock. "What are you doing here? Its quarter past two, is everything alright?"

Ino took a deep breath before looking him square in the eyes. "We need to talk."

**I'm so in love that I acted insane and that's the way I loved you**

"What are you doing here?" Kiba snarled at the face outside his window after he'd gruffly emerged from bed and ripped it open. Ino grimaced at his severely unimpressed expression.

"I broke up with Sai."

"Well congratulations to you." He replied wryly. "That doesn't give you reason to call on me at three in the morning. Why don't you go off and find another little rebound." He waved his hand in dismissal.

Ino huffed in frustration before hoisting herself further into the window frame to stop him from closing it in her face. "I don't want another rebound. I dumped him because I love you, more than I love him."

Kiba growled. She had the absolute worst timing in the world – he knew that much hadn't changed. Just when he thought he was beginning to get over her she rocks up on his windowsill and declares her love for him. Perfect. "Why do I care? You say that now, a week's time, it could be Shikamaru for all we know."

Ino shuddered in utter disgust at the mere thought of falling in love with Shikamaru. "Ew gross. That could never happen." She looked at Kiba pleadingly. "I loved you, I still love you. Call me an idiot for dumping probably the best treating boyfriend I've ever had but just because he's nice doesn't mean I love him anywhere near as much as I have ever loved you."

Kiba bit his lip and squeezed his eyes shut, mentally willing her to disappear.

**Breaking down and coming undone it's a roller coaster kinda rush**

Kiba opened his eyes to find Ino still halfway hung through his window. He turned away from her in despair.

"I miss you." Ino croaked. "I miss the unpredictability, your impetuousness, the way you never do anything the way you're supposed to, the way you'd always do the exact opposite to what I want."

Kiba had never heard her sound so desperate and bleak. It wasn't a tone he particularly liked to hear coming from her. He ran his hands through his already tussled hair, overwhelmed with confusion. The decision was just so hard. Processing every word she was saying was too painful.

"Just go, please Ino, just _go_." Kiba's voice broke in anguish as he flopped backwards onto his bed and stared up at the ceiling, his vision blurring by tears swelling in his eyes. He could hear shuffling coming from the direction of the window, and then the sound of the window sliding closed with a click. Kiba inhaled and exhaled deeply, tightly squeezing his eyes closed in order to dry them. "The words compiled of two letters were always the hardest for you to understand, weren't they?"

"Kiba, would you just think about it? I know I'm asking for a lot but—and I know I've accused you of many things over the years and I know none of them are true. I know that now..." the desperation in her voice was really becoming too much for Kiba as she started crying. "Just say something, please. Tell me to leave because you never want to see my face again. I beg you to tell me you never want to see me again. All you have to do is say it and I promise I'll make sure it happens. You won't ever have to see or hear from me."

"You know I could never do that." The room turned deathly silent. There was no noise, save for the sound of their breathing. Kiba shuffled himself and sat up on the end of his bed, finally meeting her gaze. He had tears rolling down his cheeks. She had never seen him cry before.

"You're really ruining this whole, king of wishful thinking, theme song." He stared down at the carpet pensively, "Here I was finally starting to think everything was working out fine, that I was getting over you... and then you turn up..."

Ino guiltily bit down on her trembling lip.

**And I never knew I could feel that much and that's the way I loved you**

"Please," she choked, "I'm begging you. Give me one more chance." She took a tentative step in his direction. "I won't make any mistakes this time. I promise."

"Ino..." Kiba averted his gaze to the window, anything to keep his eyes from locking with hers. "I'm not sure if I can trust you anymore..."

She stepped closer to him again; she was now within arm's reach. "I don't expect you to."

She reached out and gingerly touched his hair – relishing in the feel of his soft hair between her fingers, how she had missed this – not sure as to whether she had overstepped the line or not. Something inside of Kiba seemed to just snap resulting in him reaching out and grabbing her by the arm, tugging her closer until she was in his arms: her hands running through his hair, his cheek resting on her chest, and his arms wrapped around her waist protectively.

There was a hunger, a thirst that he'd never know he could have. He never thought he could be hungry for Ino, he hadn't considered it possible.

He knew the chances of her hurting him again were too high, and the chances of him hurting her were probably even higher. They were Kiba and Ino, they couldn't be together without causing the other pain. But when it came down to it, that had always just made them love each other more.

The fact of the matter was, he still loved her. And love always made you do crazy things.

"Taking you back is probably the most foolish thing I could ever do." He mumbled as he stroked her lower back, remembering how good it felt to have her in his arms. The memory he had been trying so desperately to erase. "But no one's ever called me sensible."

Ino kissed the top of his head. "And no one's ever called me sane."

**And that's the way I love you**

**

* * *

**

**A/N: I apologise to anyone who may like SaiIno as a pairing but the story required a poor guinea pig for me to turn into her current boyfriend. He seemed like the perfect fit. Since he wants so much to understand emotion and people I think he would be the 'perfect' boyfriend - always willing to please and be the best he could be. It's just a pity for his sake that 'perfect' isn't always what people want.**

**If anyone knows the song 'King of Wishful Thinking' that I referenced, it's full description of how Kiba was feeling in my head.**

**Thank you all for taking the time to read the story, and if you've taken this much time hopefully you'll be able to take a few more seconds to click the lovely button and leave a short review. **

**God Bless**

**ARC  
**


End file.
